blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The 'Petty' War
New Empire has been threatening the Frizi constantly claiming that the Frizi are weak and pathetic. New Empire leader Mc. Kenny says that MaRi is too sympathetic and peaceful, preferring to surrender to weaker foes. Kenny claims that he wishes to overthrow MaRi, but not much evidence supports his movements since he only appears once he has already attacked. Frizi Imperial Republic is threatened since their existence in other virtual worlds is solely by their information and all will be deleted by New Empire, or changed to make the Frizi look more weaker than they already are. Early Skirmishes and Conflicts The War began by the Dark Tide attacking Hawaii and Frizi Imperials battling to keep the Dark Tide out of Hawaii. Though after some small blocksworld armies (still powerful) began attacking to aid the Dark Tide, hawaii fell from Frizi grasp. Dark Tide then gave up hawaii as well just to invade Japan which had a strategic position to invade China then all of asia. War for Hawaii (Ended) The first official battles happened around early May and late April. When Dark Tide Faction revealed itself as they began to take Hawaii. Until the Frizi retaliated with about 10,000 soldiers (about 50-60% were birds with 30% of them chickens and 20-30% owls or eagles). Dark Tide numbered in around the millions. Estimated 10 million, as well as blocksworld support ending in Frizi defeat and retreat to hiroshima. Battle for Japan (Ongoing) The Japanese had been supporters in secret, funding Frizi since 2016 after MaRi revealed his true intentions. Hiroshima now houses many Frizi followers and is targeted by the Dark Tide soldiers. The battling occured recently and is still on going for about 1-2 weeks. Though both sides are concentrating many of their forces on New Empire now on Planet Jarin Exova Galaxy. War for Jarin New Empire found a dangerous crystal and are trying to construct a weapon. Mostly rumors and unknown to be true so new information will be released later on. Terrorist attack on White House Losses were mostly for New Empire around 5 deaths and maybe 10 injuried. Secret Service and CIA losses were low with only wounded. President was safe and everything is still intact despite the shootout. Rumors are circling that another attempt to attack the capital will be made, but it is highly unlikely since they lost 15 men and the 10 injuried would rather die than reveal any secrets. Therefore they were executed for terrorism on US soil. World was deleted very shortly (Possibly almost instantly after clicking the publish button) after it was published. Casualties More than possible 20,000 Frizi Followers and Frizi soldiers lay dead with 100,000 others injured. Mostly clones. Dark Tide cannot suffer any casualties due to their immorality from their game they originate from. Re-spawning back at their homeworld upon death. Though their warriors died around 500,000 times already which decimated 1/6th of their invasion force. Reinforcements are not available which makes the losses for once damage the Dark Tide. New Empire suffered 5 deaths and several injured from a terrorist attack on US soil. Attempting to capture the White House, luckily the president fled and Secret Service managed to hold off the terror attack. Only New Empire Followers attacked which were converted blocksworld citizens of the US. (Terrorists can be people who believe in it, citizens would turn to join an organization if they believe it might be right). New Empire converts by saying promises of wealth, power (in politics), freedom from corruption, and to make peace through unity. Which is through conquering.Category:Illogical Militaries